The Break Down
3/25/2011 10:13 PM Rewind is heading toward the harbor himself when he notices the two Bots. He approaches them as he calls out, "What's up?" Armored Truck sits in place for a moment, letting the rumbling of his engine course through his body. He can't help but enjoy it...it was something he thought he was never going to feel again. With a dull hiss of escaping air, he actually begins to sink down on his raised suspension until the jacked up form is brought down to a more reasonable level. "We take the most important parts, at least." He of course leaves the loading to the humans that are now leaving behind the disabled truck and starting to transfer some of the crates to the two waiting Autobots. Not having hands means he can't really help load up all that well. Andi Lassiter turns as Rewind calls out a greeting, standing next to the sports car, the armored truck, and a 18-wheeler whose trailer has definitely seen better days. "Oh, hi. The truck's had it, and Loadout and Clutch are offering to ferry its cargo over to the harbor. Can you help move stuff over?" She'd already be helping if the smallest bundle of stuff weren't bigger than her. Rewind inclines his head, "Oh sure, no problem. Always willing to give a helping hand." he replies as he approaches the broken down truck. "They don't make them like that truck anymore eh?" he asks in an attempt to make light of the situation as he takes out a larger box with a little effort due to the size more than the weight. Blue Sportscar opens his passenger door, revealing some space that hasn't been filled yet. The seat moves until it starts to encounter resistance from the boxes squeezed in already behind it. "I think I've got room for one more." His engine revs, higher-pitched than Loadout's, and with a touch more of whine than rumble. "We should be back pretty fast to pick up anything that's left." Andi Lassiter steps out of everyone's way and goes to speak with the drivers of the 18-wheeler and the tow truck, getting the cargo vehicle's inventory paperwork in the process. Armored Truck has no need to fill his cab, of course, having an open bed in the back in which several of the heavier crates can be put. When he's been filled up pretty much to capacity, he revs his engine a bit in preparation for departure, though not before noticing the paperwork is being put in order as well. "Will you be accompanying us down to the harbor, then?" He asks of Andi and Rewind. Rewind puts a box into Clutch and goes back to the broken down truck to get one more, which he loads up as well. "Yeah I'll be headed that way. I can wait with Andi until you come back for any leftover cargo." he states. Andi Lassiter steps back over (partway) with the inventory sheets. "Loadout? How much more can you carry on this trip? And this isn't Iron Dog, you don't have to overdo it." Blue Sportscar starts to pull out, swerving back and forth a bit to get a feel for how his performance is affected by the altered weight. Nothing he can't handle, Clutch is sure. "What is all of this stuff, anyway?" "So long as it fits in my open bed, I should be able to handle it. I may not physically be the strongest of Autobots but I do have a robust mode for hauling cargo." Loadout's voice emits from the dashboard in his cab, flashing in tune with several dash lights. "Well, my old mode was much the same as well, but this one is similar in many ways." Rewind looks at the inventory himself and makes a low whistle, which is pretty impressive for a mech that does not appear to have visible lips. "That's some serious cargo." he murmurs then chuckles softly to the reply Andi receives, "Let him test out his max capacity Andi, he's earned it." Andi Lassiter chuckles at Rewind. "All right, fine, but don't pile the stuff so tall it'll be at risk of falling off, okay?" Blue Sportscar finally puts his engine into gear and pulls out, promising to be back soon as he turns and disappears behind the buildings of San Francisco. By the sounds that filter back from around the corner - tires chirping as he takes turns a bit too fast, engine changing to higher and lower pitch as he shifts up or down, and the occasional horn honking to clear people out of the way - he'll be back soon enough. Clutch heads out as well, thanks for the RP! Clutch has disconnected. Rewind watches the two head off as he checks for what remains on the truck itself. "Hope there's plenty of humans hanging out down at the harbor to unload those two are we may just be hanging out here for awhile." he notes. Andi Lassiter hehs faintly, rolling the inventory sheets up idly. "It's kind of late in the day, we may be here a while." She moves to step completely clear of the truck as the two drivers are continuing to discuss something. "So, how was your day, Rewind?" You say, "It's been a typical day really. Nothing too surprising. Personally I don't mind a bunch of typical days in a row. Gives me plenty of time to archive stuff, do research, and just hang out." Andi Lassiter nods. "I can totally understand that. My days have been pretty routine as well. I thought that being part of the Harbor construction team was going to totally mess up my days, but it's been a refreshing change." Rewind nods, "It's been that for me as well. Getting a bit of a workout is good for the spark.. or the soul.. depending on who you are talking about." he says and glances over at the remaining drivers, "Wanna bet they are playing a game of 'who didn't change the oil soon enough blame game' or something similar?" Andi Lassiter chuckles softly. "Nah. They're talking about a basketball game. Both of them had bets on last night's game, by the sounds of it. If the truck is as bad off as Loadout made it sound like it is, there's nothing that regular maintenance could have done to prevent it. It's just an old lady who's worked far longer than she should have had to." Rewind mms softly, "Eject would probably be talking their ears off if he were here." he muses and lets go a soft vent, placing a hand on the broken down truck. "Andi... you ever think about... you know... the end?" he murmurs in question. Andi Lassiter says, "Oh, yes. Back before the space bridge ... thing," she gestures at herself vaguely, "I thought about it a lot. All of the times I'd been exposed to raw energon were taking their toll. It's part of why I'm so paranoid now." Rewind idly caressed the fender of the old truck and nodded his head to the reply, his optics going slightly dark as he went silent for a long moment. "We shouldn't be taking advantage of your good will toward us for so long." he states carefully, "But when one is in pain, in agony, I certainly cannot begrudge any of my fellows for not thinking about your health." his optics lit up again, "However, I cannot get it out of my head all the years of potential exposure. How easy it would have been to lose you because of our bodies are literally a poisonous ground that your hands go into on a fairly regular basis." he pauses a moment, focusing his gaze upon the woman. "And I have to wonder why you put yourself to risk like that. Why we haven't stepped up to the plate and given you something more than a verbal thank you." Andi Lassiter steps over to put a hand on Rewind's arm. "But all of you have, and you do. Every day. Treating all humans as equals instead of squishy little organic things... that level of consideration and respect more than earn my willingness to do what I can to give some of that respect back. You know?" Rewind shakes his head to that statement, his voice coming out in an oddly low intonation, "It is not enough. No amount of respect for humans we may not ever see again, no quantity of consideration toward the ones we can truly call friend.. none of that is enough to really pay you back Andi." placing a hand over the one that is on his arm, "We owe you way more than you would ask for yourself." Andi Lassiter is clearly touched by Rewind's words, but tries to lighten the mood by joking it off. "Really? Even after the Autobots have rebuilt my house no less than three times?" She offers a teasing grin. Rewind vents at the attempt to palm it off so lightly, "No." his tone clipped. He moves his hand off of yours to pat the fender of the truck, "Nothing is a total lost cause if someone cares enough. To see the potential of giving something that has been a dependable friend another chance. Give them a second life. Think about it." Andi Lassiter blinks momentarily, not sure what to make of Rewind's concerted return to such a maudlin frame of mind. Then and there she resolves to try and figure out what to do about this poor truck trailer. Clearly, its days on the road are over. What to do give it another chance? Rewind gives the truck a final pat and returns to unloading the last of the crates and boxes so when the other two return they are ready to be loaded up again. Category:Logs